SasuHina oneshot: Light
by MikaMika13
Summary: A SasuHina one-shot story.. Again.. :D


_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

This is the new project which I am doing. If you want to know more, read my journal. ^^

The quote came from

"If you want to defeat(overcome or whatever ) , defeat yourself" - Feodor Mihailovici Dostoievski

SasuHina one-shot: Light.

Hinata closed her favorite book at the knock on her white room door. –Come in. – She said in her singing voice. It sounded so nice and welcoming. The door opened and there stood her father, Hiashi. –Hinata, Hokage was searching for you. – Said Hiashi and Hinata smiled. –Thank you. – Hinata said and stood up. She didn't care to change her white dress as Tsunade said that she can rest for two days after ten day shift while Hinata was watching over the Konoha's limit.

Hinata knock on the door and heard Tsunade saying "Come in." She opened doors and smiled. –You wanted to see me? – Asked Hinata. She didn't look at Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and some ANBU members. Hinata wasn't interested as her mind was closed from unnecessary things. *Can't believe that I confessed…* Hinata thought for a second and then for hundred percents was sure that those thought will not come back while she was in front of Hokage.

-Yes. – Tsunade said and looked at Kiba, Naruto and Sakura. –You three, leave. – Tsunade ordered and they unwillingly left. –Hinata, I know I told you to rest for two days, but there are some reasons why I called you here. – Tsunade said and looked at ANBU. –That's okay, I wasn't doing anything important. – Hinata said and smiled.

-Anbu has given me a request to add you to them. At the beginning to add you in their watching team who is mostly watching over Konoha's limit. They know that your Byakugan is stronger than anyone else has and you proved that on the last ten day shift. – Tsunade said and Hinata blushed. –And I know I told you to rest, but, if you will accept this inviting, it would be better if you could join them tonight. I couldn't believe that you was on the shift for ten days, yet you… – Tsunade added and waited for Hinata's answer.

-That's okay. I am not tired and I am not doing anything as I am not allowed, because I am Hyuuga's next heiress. – Hinata said and smiled. It was a sad smile and Tsunade let out her usual 'tch'. –It would be an honor to join them. All I have to do is change now and that's all. – Hinata said and smiled little bit wider. –I would be glad to help village like that, even if it's nothing much. – Hinata said and turned around to leave.

–Hinata. – Tsunade said and Hinata stopped. She looked over her shoulder. –Don't overwork yourself and… there is a possibility to die. – Said Tsunade and on Hinata's face gumshoed a smile. –I know, I already died once, but that's the less I can do. – Hinata said and then she was gone. Tsunade looked away on the papers in front of her.

Hyuuga Hinata, strong, but shy and kind kunoichi. –If she will meet Uchiha Sasuke, she might simply give her life away because he was once Naruto's best friend. – Tsunade said worriedly and sighed. –There is no possible way that she can meet him! – Tsunade ordered. –It's not going to happen. – Answered one of ANBU members and they were gone. –Tch… - Tsunade mumbled and sighed.

Hinata already had changed and was about to leave, when Hiashi stopped her. –Where are you going? – Asked her father and Hinata smiled. –I am going on the shift to watch over Konoha's limit. – Answered Hinata and turned around. –You just tonight came back after ten days shift! – Hiashi angrily said and Hinata looked at him over her shoulder. –This time I am with Anbu. – Hinata sadly said and quickly left Hiashi who stood there shocked.

When Hinata walked out of her living place, ANBU already waited for her. –Hyuuga-Sama we will give you two hour lessons about the main things in Anbu. The most dangerous criminals, the dangers for Konoha, the most used signs and the things which you have to know about Anbu. And you will get a new training costume and a mask. – Said one of ANBU, probably the leader of this group.

After two hours they were already out on the mission. Hinata was smart and it didn't take much time for her to understand the tactic which they used. She got the new uniform and lion mask. Her Byakugan was always activated as it was asked for the mission; Hinata was used to it already. Most of the time lately she had to use her Byakugan.

It was already over midnight when ANBU admitted that Konoha's limit is clear and that they can take three hour pause. After three hour they had to meet at the same place where they stopped.

Hinata didn't care to go back to her home, she stayed there, eat what she had with her and looked at the dark sky. After she decided to train in the water, the training which she haven't done in months as she didn't got the chance.

Hinata's clothes was perfectly put on the side of the lake, Hinata was standing on water, while water followed her fingerprints where ever they went thanks to chakra. She didn't bother that anyone could see her as she had her Byakugan activated every five minutes and even so it was only to be sure that Konoha's limit is safe.

When Hinata was done with her training, she put on her underwear and sat on the rock while her legs were in warm water. She activated her Byakugan and looked around. For her surprise, Hinata saw young men. She knew him. It was Uchiha Sasuke, but Hinata didn't panic. Hinata knew it was her job to stop him, but right now her shift was over… And it was Sasuke, Hinata could never do anything bad to the person who was so dear for Naruto.

Hinata sat there quietly, hoping that he will not notice her, but of course he noticed her, he had his Sharingan activated and she had her Byakugan activated. They didn't saw each other, yet they were looking inside of each other eyes.

Hinata got up, she didn't panic when remembered that she is in underwear. Why would she? She slowly put on her clothes and moved to the place where Sasuke was. He didn't move. *What are you going to do? He will probably easily kill you Hinata.* Thought Hinata while her feats slowly made their way to Sasuke. She put on her ANBU mask.

*If you want to defeat, defeat yourself!* Hinata suddenly remembered. Yes, it was a quote which her favorite writer wrote. *Feodor Mihailovici Dostoievski always told that if you want to defeat, you have to defeat yourself… I will have to defeat me, my kindness and the person who I am if I want to defeat Sasuke… If I want to bring him back to Konoha safe…* Thought Hinata and sighed. She sadly smiled when Sasuke appeared in her usual view.

-Uchiha Sasuke, you just stepped in Konoha's limit, you are a criminal and my job is to bring you to the Konoha. – Hinata said and watched Sasuke. He smirked. –What a coincident. I was just heading to Konoha… to destroy it. – Sasuke answered and Hinata let out a small sound which seemed like a short and sad giggle.

-Sasuke, there is nothing to destroy. Konoha is almost fully destroyed. The only reason why you could go there is to kill someone. Some certain person. – Hinata continued with a smile on her face. Her Byakugan learned every inch of Sasuke and his body while Sasuke's Sharingan did the same thing with Hinata and her body.

-Well, then I will simply kill the certain someone who killed my clan. – Sasuke answered and Hinata sighed. She knew the whole story about his clan; she knew the whole story about Itachi himself as it was the information that ANBU had to know. –Then you might want to kill all the Anbu, as Itachi got that mission from Konoha's head as an Anbu member. – Hinata said. Sasuke let out his usual 'Hn'. –Maybe. – He repeated and sighed.

-You're a Hyuuga right? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata nodded. –I don't remember having you in Orochimaru's note book with all the Konoha's Anbu. – Said Sasuke and Hinata smiled. She took of her mask. –I became one just today. I am the same age as you and we went together to ninja academy Sasuke. – Hinata said and sadly smiled. –Hinata… - Sasuke mumbled.

It was the first girls' name which Sasuke cared to remember as Hinata was the girl who never took any interest in him, only in Naruto. –Who could ever think that you might become an Anbu. Guess Konoha is in a really horrible state. – Sasuke said with a sly smile on his face. He knew how hurting it was for Hinata before when someone told her that. But he didn't knew how Hinata had changed after these years.

-No, Konoha will be good soon as it always was. I became an Anbu thanks to the Byakugan, yet don't think that only you have got stronger over these years. – Hinata said with a smile on her face, while her eyes showed how hurt she is. –I might haven't had a teacher one of the great sanins yet I had a teacher who believed in me and let me train myself until I couldn't move and then take care to bring me back home where I fought against her and tried to prove that I am not tired, even if I was sure that I will not be able to stand back up on my feats. – Hinata said and smiled wider.

*Great, now I am talking some strange things!* Hinata thought and giggled. –Are you saying goodbye or something? – Asked Sasuke with sarcasm in his voice and Hinata understood. She was saying goodbye as she already decided to die. –I am not dumb Sasuke. I have been on shift for eleven days already and my chakra level is low and I know that I am no match to you. Even if I fought with you, I could last only around ten minutes and then simply run out of chakra. – Hinata said and sighed.

-Your smart Hyuuga. – Said Sasuke and slowly walked towards her. Hinata smiled. –Yes I am. – She said and throw the mask, which she had in her hand on Sasuke. Of course he just simply cut it in two places with his katana. –Smarter than I thought. – Sasuke said and slyly smiled. –And I was about to ask where is the damn fire of Konoha which is inside of everyone who lives there! – Sasuke said and let out a small sound which probably was supposed to be a laugh.

-So answer me Sasuke, where is that fire? – Asked Hinata and took out a kunai. –It died, when they decided to kill my clan. – Answered Sasuke and Hinata sighed. –I am sorry that they did something like that, yet I can't do anything about that. –Hinata said and watched how Sasuke runs on her with his katana in hand.

Fifteen minutes later all Hinata's kunai where cut on half. She was breathing deeply, but Sasuke wasn't much better. Hinata did everything to make Sasuke tired. –Well, you don't have any kunai left, what are you going to do? – Asked Sasuke when he was sure to make his last swing with katana and kill this kunoichi in front of him. But Hinata stopped him with her hand which was letting out her chakra. –You said that you don't have any chakra left, yet you are fighting for more than fifteen minutes. –Said Sasuke and jumped away.

-Even if I don't have any kunai left, even if my chakra level is low, even if I will die, I will fight until the moment when my heart will stop and there will be nothing to do, because, the same way as you have your own way which is revenge, I have my own. That's my ninja way. – Hinata said and prepared for an attack which was the first one since they started to fight.

Hinata didn't success as Sasuke stopped her with chidori, which he used the first time since they started to fight. –Finally you got serious about me. – Hinata mumbled and backed off.

Sasuke was about to attack her with his special chidori, but Hinata used her full protection. He couldn't touch her.

After some more twenty minutes Hinata was covered in small cuts, but she wasn't injured seriously while Sasuke had only few cuts in several places on his body. –That's it; I can see that you don't have any chakra. –Sasuke smirked and Hinata stood up straight. –Well, then it's the end. – Hinata smiled and deactivated her Byakugan.

Sasuke walked over to her side and put away his katana. –Why you never took any interest in me? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata sadly looked in his eyes. –You know, I was the freakish girl who had those ugly eyes and was Neji Hyuuga's cousin. Neji wasn't the best of the person when we were small, I was the freak with ugly eyes and was from Hyuuga family, so I was bullied, Naruto, even if he couldn't do anything much, he stood up for me and in the end he got beat up. He showed up there from nowhere just like the prince on white horse. – Hinata said and smiled.

-He was all alone and no one needed him, even kids avoided him, yet he was so bright that I was attracted by him and I was watching over him. You, you where the kid who had his family, who had fan groups, who was cool and everyone believed in you. Yes, your clan was murdered, you were left alone, you were in pain, but so was I and so was Naruto. – Hinata sighed.

-I can understand you better than anyone else as I was raised in the same kind of family, I have younger sister and my father believes that she will be the Hyuuga's family future, my mother died, the only person who really believed in me when I was younger, I am not allowed to do anything that might be dangerous to my life, even now, if anyone knew that I am here with you, would have to give his life away only to save my… - Hinata sighed again. She felt like crying but she couldn't do that.

-I never took any interest in you as I wanted light, I was attracted to light, because my own light was full of pain and darkness, the light which Konoha took away from you. I needed that light, yet you lost it and there is nothing I can do. – Hinata smiled at him with a warm smile and turned away. –I don't think that you have lost your light. – Said Sasuke and he forcefully kissed Hinata.

Not that he liked her, not that he wanted her and not that he cared much about her, he just felt like kissing her and taking away some small light from her, because she seemed so bright.

After the kiss, he was gone. He was gone in time as few seconds later ANBU team was around and found Hinata. She fell on the knees to the ground and sighed in relief. She felt that some part of her light was taken away and she was tired.

-Hyuuga-Sama what happened? – Asked one of her team. –Stop calling me Hyuuga-Sama it's annoying! My name is Hinata. – Answered Hinata and looked at the person who talked. –Hinata, what happened? – The other member kneeled in front of her and asked. –I was fighting with Uchiha Sasuke, but he managed to get away. I didn't had enough chakra, after eleven days shift, to stop him. – Hinata said and sighed.

They could see that she was fighting for some time, she didn't had any chakra, the place where was supposed to be many trees were mostly empty, there was blood and it didn't matter if most of it was Hinata's blood, she still fought with the last power which she got and she was ready to give her life away for Konoha… Not as Tsunade said that she will not fight him and might simply give her life away, she defeated her kindness and shyness and so she could fight with him.

-You did a great job. – Answered ANBU member and Hinata stood up. –I am going to take some rest in village after I tell everything Tsunade. – Hinata mumbled, took her mask and made her way to Hokage.

-He kissed me… He kissed me… My first kiss… He kissed me… - She mumbled on her way to village. –I know I did. – She heard his voice and then Hinata bumped in to him. –Why? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke sighed. –I tried to steal some part of your light. – Said Sasuke and then he got serious. –It would be great if next two weeks you wouldn't be in village, I don't want to see you dying after I let you live. – Said Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –I don't think it would be possible. – Answered Hinata and Sasuke let out his 'Hn'.

He leaned to kiss Hinata and then whispered in her ear. –I really wish for you not to be there, because I will fight with someone and if I will see that you are in danger get killed, I might just rush to protect you and then I might die… - Said Sasuke and vanished. –I don't want to see people dying in front of my eyes so I will be there to protect you. – Hinata mumbled and continued her way to Hokage acting as if nothing happened even if her heart was beating madly.

Hinata had to defeat herself to at least give it a shot to defeat Sasuke, even if she didn't succeeded. And Sasuke had to defeat himself to let Hinata live and even kiss her.. It took a lot to do that for both of them…

No one could know what happened this night and no one will find it out anyway as who would believe that Uchiha Sasuke would kiss and care for a girl… A girl named Hyuuga Hinata.


End file.
